Forum:Fuzors Pages
I have noticed that recently, some of the Fuzor pages have become a problem. Zoid articles like Berserk Fury, Buster Fury, and Buster Eagle are all very inconsistant with eachother, in almost every section of each article ever since the Buster Fury Fuzor page was made. Same goes for Command Striker, Brachio Tortoise, and Killer Spiner. Personaly, i believe that a Fuzor zoid needs the following to become a page -Enough info fo fill (at least) an overview, media appearance, battlestory (if any at all) and model kit section. when i say, enough, i dont mean the zoid appeared in 1 anime with maybe 1 or 2 model kits (seperate component zouds dont count. -The zoid type should be signifigantly different from its component zoids. Pages like Chimera Dragon, Delcato Dragon, Whitz Tiger, are exames of these. -The information must be evenly spread between thefuzor zoud and its components Lately, I havent had as much free time as I used to so all help in correcting this problem is greatly appreciated. I recomend deleting those pages i mentioned at the beggining of this forum and fixing thier component zoids' pages. Thanks for all your help everyone! =) Leon35 19:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Fuzors kits themselves have a Zoids Fuzors Story about the anime: ZAC 2230, on the Eastern Continent, in Blue City This is a peaceful age where Zoids aren't used as weapons, but for transportation, public works, and keeping the peace. Only certain people are given permission to equip unrestricted armaments on Zoids: Zi Fighters. These are Zoid pilots possessing the qualifications to participate in Zoid Battles—grappling tournaments using Zoids. Winners are awarded large sums of prize money and honor. Zi Fighters know a strong power arises from making Zoids unite together (aka "Unison"), and search for powerful Zoids that can combine... ...which would be a bit silly to have in every article, it more belongs in the anime article if anywhere. Though things like Killer Spiner, Liger Zero Phoenix/Falcon, and the like also did battle story things—and there's some things that didn't do much/anything at all but still did a lot in the anime, like Command Striker. My issue: if not doing much in any media = no page...well, then some of the really early Zoids are gonna have problems D:. Pointytilly 20:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) My rationale for making the pages is on my talk and user pages. I was in the process of editing them, but leon said they would be deleted without discussion, so I stopped, hence the inconsistencies. The critera that Leon has listed at the top of the page is not a good critera (subjective, counter-intuitive, etc.). There is more I have to say, but I'll wait for a response to the above first. Slax01 22:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) seeing as how they are there now, and they seem to be staying, you may edit them freely to your hearts content. do as you wish.Leon35 21:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC)